


At Your Feet

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius needs some special attention tonight.





	At Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I was musing on tumblr about BDSM in their relationship, and we collectively agreed on gentle dom James, so here he is.

There were signs when Sirius was in a mood for a scene, some of them little-- deferring to James's opinion for dinner instead of saying what he wanted, or sidling up to James and nudging his shoulder to be held instead of initiating it himself-- and some of them big.   
  
Sitting next to James's chair on the floor with his feet tucked neatly under him was considered a big sign. James dropped his left hand to his head, scratching lightly at his scalp. "Hullo love."   
  
"Hello," he answered back, immediately and meekly.   
  
He needed more than James could give him right this second, so James kept petting his hand through his hair, working his fingers through the tangles as he thought. He'd been hoping to get some work done on PotterCo tonight, but honestly he was happy for the excuse to put it off. "Are you hungry?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Hmm." James pulled his hand off to stopper the inkwell and stack the papers, tapping them against the table to even them out. "When was the last time you ate?"   
  
"Dinner, with you."   
  
That had been two hours ago he now remembered, so that made it at the end of the schedule if it happened at all tonight. James glanced at Sirius, wondering if this was a time when he could ask him what he wanted, but he stopped. Sirius's back was straight and his eyes were zoned forward even though there wasn't anything of interest in front of him. That meant drawing this out, which meant more contact but not more attention at the beginning. "Stand up." He started flipping through the papers, finding something long that he needed to read.   
  
Sirius did in one smooth motion.   
  
James pushed his chair back a few centimeters and spread his legs, then pat the one closer to Sirius in an unspoken order. He sat lengthwise where he had the most support, but that put his back to James, and he said, "Not that way," before Sirius could settle in. He stood up again and hesitated, but James didn't elaborate on how he was supposed to be sitting. He tried not to let his doubt show through and tried again. He had his back to James's chest, and his legs on either side of the one he was sitting on. James looped an arm around his waist to keep him in place, and Sirius tried to make minute changes to how he was sitting to get more comfortable. James wasn't looking at him, but he didn't think for a second that he wasn't paying attention.   
  
He tried to put some weight on his feet, but he could barely get his toes on the floor. He was taller than James but not by much, so sitting on his leg barely let him distribute weight. It was all on his arse, balls, and prick on James's thigh, and James knew it. The thought made Sirius's cock fill slightly-- not enough to be demanding, but a low burn to keep him company as James worked.   
  
After ten minutes, he shifted, then froze. Maybe James hadn't noticed?   
  
"Do you need to use the loo?" he asked, and any hope of him not noticing was dashed.   
  
"No," he said quietly.   
  
"You sure?"   
  
He flushed with shame. He could do better than this, they'd been there for ten minutes, and he was already starting to fidget. "Yes."   
  
"Alright," James said easily. "Let me know if that changes." He paused. "Check in?"   
  
"Green."   
  
James nodded to himself and went back to reading.   
  
With new resolve, Sirius held himself still. He wasn't watching the clock, so he couldn't say how long he stayed there, holding himself straight. All he knew is that by the time James put down the document, his arse was aching and his calves burned from keeping his toes peaked for that long. He was getting harder in his trousers, but he was determined to behave. He kept his eyes forward and tried not to see if James was going to pick up another paper or if he was done.   
  
James rubbed his thumb back and forth against Sirius's shirt. He didn't tense or make a noise, but his breathing got a little heavier as James continued. After a minute, he dropped his hand to Sirius's thigh and pat to let him to know to stand.   
  
He got up and stood by the table, waiting for James to tell him what to do. He wanted to lay down and have James open him up slowly, but that wasn't his decision to make today. James took his sweet time packing everything up, his movements deliberately slow and over precise. When he finished, he turned to Sirius, smiling at him. "Hey sweetheart." He put his hands on Sirius's hips and pulled him closer. "You were so perfect just now, letting me work."   
  
Sirius's cheeks pinked with the praise, though it was far from the most flattering thing James had said to him. Still, it was nice to hear, and he ducked his head a little.   
  
"There you go." James stood and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek. "You always act so perfect for me," he whispered. His breath ghosted over Sirius's ear, and he shivered. James threaded their fingers together and walked to the living room, pulling Sirius along behind him. They stopped in the middle of the room, and James started pulling up the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over Sirius's head and stepping away to fold it and set it on the arm of the couch.   
  
He reached for the fly on Sirius's trousers, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down tortuously slow and careful to avoid touching his cock. Sirius was loose as James undressed him, only moving when necessary. He folded the trousers like he did the shirt, and started taking off his pants, stretching the elastic wide to get them down and off.   
  
James pet his sides, palms warm against his ribs, and didn't touch him anywhere else. "You're so gorgeous. I could look at you for hours, baby." He nosed at Sirius's ear and kissed along his jaw. "So pretty." He gave him a short peck on the lips and stepped back. "I'll be right back." With that, he left the room, heading for their bedroom and leaving Sirius alone in the living room, naked.   
  
It didn't affect him at first. But then a minute passed, and another and another, and his face started to redden. This wasn't their bedroom; he was standing in the middle of a common area without a scrap of clothing on him. They lived alone of course, but it was the principle of it. He was nude in a place where all their friends had spent time before and certainly would be spending time again. They were having a party for Lily's birthday this weekend at their flat, and here he was.   
  
The blush traveled down his chest, and he still didn't move. He was facing the couch, waiting for James to return. When would he be back? Was he doing something or just wasting time away? Hell, for all he knew, James had padded back into the room and was watching him silently. His cock gave a twitch at the thought. His fingers spasmed with the desire to touch, but he curled them into fists and released them slowly, back to his waiting position.   
  
Suddenly, there was a lubed finger pressing between his cheeks and rubbing at his entrance. It was the only place James was touching him, and he _ached_.   
  
James didn't say anything, just worked his finger inside for a moment. He pulled it back out and rubbed at Sirius's rim before going back in, shallow and teasing. An involuntary whine came out, and he clamped down on it. James pushed his finger deeper as a reward, and Sirius counted the length of his breaths in his head. Not focusing was the key, and it was always difficult for him. James did his best to make him focus on what he was doing to him, and in the end, he always succeeded.   
  
Sirius was finally removed enough to not be desperate, but James leaned in, sucking a mark on his neck and making him hyper aware of the two places James was touching him. Biting his lip would help ground him, but he wasn't supposed to do that. Any variation of breathing was fine, and his fingers were allowed to move-- that was it, even his eyes were meant to stay in one direction. He let out a ragged breath when James let go of his skin with a pop, cool air blowing over the spot.   
  
He pulled his finger out and returned several seconds later with two, leisurely pressing inside of him, then holding still. Just as Sirius was accustomed to the feeling, James scissored them, slowly stretching him. He stopped again with his fingers spread, and Sirius felt another wave of embarrassment hit him. Naked and open in their living room where anyone could walk in.   
  
"How you feeling, sweetheart?" James asked, and damn him he didn't sound the least bit affected. Sirius knew in the back of his mind, that James was very affected by this, but right now James was only two fingers in his arse and a voice behind him. "Are you tired at all?"   
  
"No," he said, and he meant to sound strong, but it came out a whimper. The base of his spine ached, and his legs were weak, and he felt so empty he could cry.   
  
"Okay," was all James said. He brought his fingers back together and pulled them out of him slowly, he circled the rim and pressed in to the first knuckle. He pulled all the way out so that there wasn't a piece of him touching Sirius, and he waited.   
  
Sirius's ears strained, listening for any sound from James, but he heard nothing. Was he still there or did he leave? Surely he couldn't touch Sirius like that and then leave again, right? Doubt crept in, and he wanted to shift his weight but didn't dare. With the exception of his first accident, he'd been on perfect behaviour tonight, and he wasn't going to ruin that. James was good, and Sirius could prove that he was good enough for him. He could.   
  
Minutes passed, and he still hadn't heard anything. His throat clicked with the need to call out for James, and he swallowed it down roughly. He shivered as the air around him got colder. As with before, he had no warning before James was touching him again, his mouth against Sirius's ear. "Check in."   
  
"Green." His voice was strained, but James gave his neck a kiss so he must not have minded.   
  
James put one hand at the base of Sirius's skull and massaged until he relaxed. He worked his hand down, rubbing and kneading at his skin until he reached the curve of his arse. He dropped his hand, and Sirius shivered again, skin raising in goosebumps. "I have an idea," James said, putting his lips against Sirius's shoulder and mouthing along as he spoke, "but I don't think you'll like it. Do you want to know it?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
James curved one arm around to his front, tracing his knuckles down the center of Sirius's chest and down to the base of his cock. He encircled him lightly, holding him but giving nothing like satisfaction. He held him as he kissed all along one shoulder and up his neck, then back down again. He did it again, and it started to feel more like comfort than teasing. Sirius didn't think he gave any sign of what he was feeling, but James said a soft, "There you go," when he reached that point.   
  
He slid his hand off and just held Sirius around the waist. "C'mon," he said, holding him against his side and guiding him to the couch. He let go when they reached the cushions and sat down, spreading his legs wide. Sirius kept standing, a little uncertain. James tapped his knee, so Sirius dropped to his knees in between James's, not keeping them together like he'd done earlier.   
  
Sirius rested his head against James's leg, gazing up at him and wondering what was next. Was James going to do something more with him or were they going to sit like this for a while?   
  
James didn't turn on the telly, just stroked his hands through Sirius's hair while he thought. He touched his fingers to the pink staining Sirius's cheeks, then moved to trace the lines of his face, making his eyes flutter shut. James smiled, going over the bridge of his nose and down to his lips. "Come up here, sweetheart."   
  
It took a minute for Sirius to come back to himself, and he crawled up onto James's lap, straddling him when James directed him that way. It was something he'd done a dozen times, but in the past, James had always been naked too. He tilted his head down so that his hair covered his face, but James brushed it back, twirling it between his fingers and pulling Sirius in for a kiss. He opened up for James when he felt his tongue at the seam of his lips, and he couldn't help rocking his hips when James kissed him like this-- like he was the only thing in the entire world.   
  
James pulled away, giving him quick, reassuring kisses. He reached for the bottle of lube and squirted some into his hand. When Sirius saw him doing that, he unbuttoned his trousers and reached inside his pants to pull out his cock. He didn't touch beyond that no matter how much he wanted to. James closed his hand around himself, spreading the lube around and wiping his hand off on a washcloth that he'd brought out. He put his hands on Sirius's arse and pulled him closer, and Sirius's breath hitched without his permission.   
  
His voice was quivering when he said, "James," but he didn't know what he was asking for.   
  
"It's okay, love. You're okay. Take a deep breath."   
  
He did, and James helped him sink down on his cock, holding him close and whispering in his ear that he was doing great. It felt like he was burning, shaking with intensity as he took James into him inch by inch. "Jamie," he whimpered.   
  
"You're okay," James said again. "I'm right here with you, I promise you're okay." One hand was a comforting weight on the back of his neck, anchoring him, and the other was down, tracing his fingers against Sirius's rim where he was stretched wide and sending little shocks of pleasure through his veins. James did that for a few minutes, waiting for Sirius to adjust to the sensations. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Good."   
  
James nodded, kissing along his shoulder. "That's great baby." He ground his hips up, delighting in the little moan that got him. "Lift your hips for me sweetheart. There you go, that's perfect." He started thrusting his hips up now that he had the space for it, holding him close and continuing to tell Sirius how great he was being, how amazing he felt, how much he loved being with him.   
  
Sirius's head was against his now, side to side and panting in his ear. He was already close from all the build up, heat coiling in his abdomen and looking for a reason to let loose. When James started hitting his prostate, he whined, starting to tense up until suddenly he was spilling onto James's shirt. His cock jerked and made a mess, probably staining the black fabric if James didn't rinse it off soon.   
  
He fell onto him, boneless, and James stroked his back. He kept up the constant stream of praise-- it was repetitive, but it made Sirius feel warm and treasured.   
  
"You feeling better?" James asked, when Sirius's breathing had evened out.   
  
"Yeah." He kissed James's neck because it was the closest part of him. "Thanks." He shifted, about to get up, and he realised that James was still hard inside him. He stared down at where they were still connected, a little dumbfounded. "You didn't come."   
  
"Nope." He leaned forward to peck his cheek. "I'm fine, Si. You're sore, let's just take a bath."   
  
Sirius pouted at him, rocking his hips. "I don't have anything to wash off yet."   
  
"You have muscles that are sore and need soaking."   
  
Sirius grimaced; he couldn't argue that.   
  
"I'm fine, Si, honest," James said, and he really was being honest.   
  
"Dork."   
  
James grinned brightly, making him laugh. "You know it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
